Pre-Probie
by CaptainMcSlash
Summary: *Flash Back* Tim's in college and his girlfriend isn't that happy with the way things are going. Good thing Tony's got great advice for the pair! Rated T for swearing and some sexual content. Other Character and Timothy McGee.


It was a beautiful day outside, good day for a walk. Maybe a picnic. The sun was shining down, white puffy clouds not blocking the rays hitting the pathways and the shoulders of college dwellers. They were lying on one another, the usual sexual tension dripping away with the cold weather. Birds were tweeting (so were students but I didn't want to ruin the image) and the freshly cut grass filled the lungs of everyone in spitting distance. In a nutshell, it was a beautiful day. Exactly why Tim and I were curled up in bed, curtains drawn and doors locked, sitting and staring at a laptop.

"Why are you so good at this?" My laugh carried through the room, myself questioning my boyfriends ability to play video games. His room was clean yet not too clean for me to question his sexuality though. His covers were pale blue and crinkled to no end, though outside it was warm the aircon was locked on so we were rugged up inside. I was resting against the multiple pillows we had stolen from his neighbours, my legs wrapped tightly around his waist as I rubbed his shoulders, peaking over to see his computer screen.

"I'm not as good when your distracting me." He replied with a chuckle as his whole back tensed up, trying to ignore me as I sucked softly on his neck, leaving wet marks all the way from his ear to his shoulder. Playing Amnesia took a lot of paying attention, it also had a lot of jump-scares so I hated playing, but I loved watching him play and piss him off. He had headphones on, playing with our friend Tony who was currently in Washington. Tony could not play to save himself but Tim was so good that there was no point in trying to compete.

"HOW IS SHE DISTRACTION YOU?" Tony roared through the headphones hysterically, myself just able to hear since Tony was so frantic with the question. I'm not sure what he expected me to be doing since he could hear everything. Plus Tim was so prim and proper about sex that sucking on his neck was pretty much all I was able to do before he told me to 'wait until tonight' (which always ended up being for study). Not that I was bitter.

"Here, let me take this..." I pulled the headphones off his head, placing the large puffs over my freezing ears and twisting the microphone in front of my ear.

"Hey Tony, how are you going?"

"Not bad babe, try some moisturiser for that hand thrush."

"Down boy, boyfriends right here." I laughed leaning back and resting against the pillows. Tim turned around after pausing, giving me a little glare before returning to the screen. Tim glaring at me was like a kitten hissing, it was the least terrifying thing I could have possibly seen. But alas I thought it was best to not say anything to Tony that Tim might not appreciate.

"Yes I heard, how's that...dry spell going?" Technically it can't be a dry spell if it was never wet, but I was not going to say that to Tony. Tim might never look at me again. Tim suddenly jolted, Tony laughing through the headset as the pair obviously found another ghoul.

"Its going absolutely fantastically. I don't think it will ever end." I tried to say happily so Tim had no clue what we were talking about. Back when I was in high school I met Tony through a cop training program, we worked together closely and pretty much became best mates. Then Tim already knew him through gaming (not as close as me though) and that was how he knew so much about our relationship. The explanation of how Tim and I ended up in bed together instead of being outside tanning...well there is none.

"Want some tips?" "Do I even need to reply?"

"Oh sweetie it can't be that bad..." Tim jolted sideways, myself giggling at how only he could duck for something coming straight for him...on a computer screen. Its not like we weren't...well it was. But its not like we couldn't...I think we could. Well we have...not for a while. Okay, its just hard to explain. Tim's dedicated to school, and the bugger has a lot of discipline.

"You promised me tips Tony, I'll get Tim to crash."

"You couldn't if you tried..." Tim pushed as I nodded, sitting up and dragging my hands down his shoulders forcing a shiver. We might not have been getting busy, but it didn't mean he wasn't attracted to me. I needed no tips from Tony in that department. I had no problem getting him there...it was just keeping him (no, not like that).

"Okay first off, I would try some nicer clothes. Frankly you look like boring barbie." Gee thanks Tony, that's very helpful. I squeezed my legs tighter around his waist, going back to the shoulder rub since the microphone was blocking my lips.

"I really recommend this stuff called Honey Dust, I will send you a box. Its like...amazing." I'm not sure whether Tony was giving me tips, or setting me up with himself. Either way any advice would be helpful and I knew Tony too well to believe everything he said. I would just take some advice to heart.

"Last go for surprise attack. Right here or some time he least expects it. Like a tiger." I nearly passed out when he growled. Tony had a point, not with the other annoying stuff, but we had really become a boring couple. I'm not going to make Tim go out to the zoo or something stupid like that since both of us hated outdoor activities equally. I'm really not the type to be an annoying girlfriend and make Tim do stupid shit, we had the same interests so there was no need for knitting carnivals.

"Thanks Tony, I'm putting Tim back on. Please don't say anything bad to him." I took the headphones off, putting them back on Tim carefully, him not even needing to fix them up. Luckily Tim was so consumed in the game that even if Tony spoke too loud, which was a common occurrence, Tim wouldn't have a hope of taking in any information. I returned back to my task of rubbing his shoulders and paying attention to the game, just praying Tony's revenge wasn't that nasty.

"...what was that?" Tim had paused the game, now turning around obviously talking to Tony. I decided it was best to go make some tea since it had been niggling me for a while now and I didn't feel like getting told off.

I was shuffling around the shared kitchen, trying to find a clean spoon before I was reduced to using a fork.

"Here." Hot Jack handed me a spoon, myself taking it a little suspiciously.

"Do you always carry a spoon?" Tim had asked me out a year ago. We had been in the same classes together and became pretty good friends. It was hardly a romantic relationship. We spent all our free time together, pretty much just being. Date night was Friday, again not interesting. But I didn't have a problem. More than that...I loved him.

"Never know what you need to scoop." Then there was one annoying guy that I also had to like. I felt bad about it, like...so bad. I was ready to kill myself over it because it was so ridiculously horrible. Things aren't supposed to be that way. Liking two people. That's like saying you are okay with all the football teams. I had thought about telling Tim, saying that I loved him with all my heart but there was Hot Jack down the hallway at the back of my mind. Sitting there like yesterday's meatloaf.

"Thanks Jack." I handed him back the spoon, sliding the two cups off the table and starting to walk out of the kitchen. His smell filled my lungs, the tanned blonde boy hysterically attractive but he didn't smell like home. Like Tim.

"Wait a sec." Jack mumbled as I stopped dead still, a tiny burning drop of light brown liquid landing on my hand. It stung a bit but I wanted to know why he stopped me.

"How are you and Tim going?" Jack never spoke to him, and I'm sure he never spoke to Jack. Hot Jack was a football player, couldn't work a computer if he tried and had about half of Tim's IQ. It was a bit of a bother, but I must tell you that it wasn't all my fault. Hot Jack tried incredibly hard to get me. I was just strong.

"You know, okay...why?" I asked trying to keep the conversation short since the tea was getting cold, and I was in hot waters.

"Just curious." He grinned, walking off with arrogant air floating around the kitchen. I couldn't bare hurting Tim but they days were getting harder. Especially since its been a month since we've done more than kiss. Not that I was bitter.

"Your tea is on the table." After walking into the flat I found my comment was pointless, Tim was gone. The laptop was packed up and placed on his desk, him no where to be found. I shrugged it off, him probably going off to see a lecturer or get a letter. It was strange for him to run off, but not impossible.

"Put the tea down." His white shirt was still creased, sweatpants just covering half his bare feet. His hair was a little ruffled but I could notice the streaks he had from dragging his fingers from front to back.

"What's up? Did Tony kill himself too many times for the game to reboot?" I chuckled putting the cups down on the little side desk and looking back at Tim. He was acting really weird, and it was all going straight over my head until he stormed up to me from in front of the bathroom.

"Tim what's..." His arms snaked around my waist whilst pushing me into his bed, slamming his lips into mine with such force. Its like this wasn't Tim. Some animal wearing his fat pants. For a while I couldn't speak, just lied back on the puffy covers and tried to understand what the hell was happening. Eventually he needed to breath, as people do, so after filling his lungs Tim started sucking hard on my neck, leaving a wet trail down to my shoulder.

"Where'd this come from?" I gasped trying not to bite my lip too hard.

"I haven't been paying attention to you lately." He licked his lips, hanging right above my head. With such lust. I had no idea what to do or say, I mean I was speechless. Tim doesn't do this, this is something that...Tony would do. Of course why didn't I see it? Tony didn't just speak to me.

The tea had gone cold a while ago. My legs were draped over his with ease, hair tied up loosely. His hands were drawing up and down my thigh, tickling a little.

"What did he say to you?" I was curious, myself asking as my fingers played with his damp hair. A smile drew across Tim's face, him thinking about the conversation he had.

"He said that there's not point in expecting you to hang around forever if I'm going to touch my computer more than you." I moved down to his eye level, laughing a little and contemplating defending Tony. He was right... "Tim I'm not going anywhere. You know he's just pulling your leg." I pushed my lips into his, resting my head on his chest that was still rising up and down.

"But I'm definitely not complaining. That was spectacular." His blushing cheeks turned a deep red, his repulsion to crude humour starting to soften.

"I better go get more tea..." I sat up, taking the two full cups and slipping my ugg boots on.

"Want some pants?" I shook my head, shuffling out the door carefully.

"No darling, time is of the essence." I made it to the kitchen, three girls who were sitting on the trendy couches raising there noses at me like 'What a slut'. I just smiled to myself whilst pouring out the cold tea, shivering at the breeze drifting around the kitchen.

"Hey have you seen..." Jack asked the three girls walking into the kitchen, realising I was standing there. He really came back for his spoon?

"The spoon?" He rolled his eyes, leaning past me with flexing muscles taking the blue and white scarf that was resting near the microwave.

"You can keep that if you want. Maybe I'll pick it up tonight." He winked turning his back, myself grabbing his shoulder and quickly turning him around. Jack seemed surprised, but still very confident in his ability to swoon women. Not me though, my relationship with Tim was even better than before.

"That won't be necessary. Thank you for letting me use it this morning though." I placed it in his hand, carrying the warm cups and stopping as I reached the door. Looking back I would label it as immature but I would still do the same thing. Turning around whilst glaring at the girls I gave them a big old grin and sighed.

"I hope one day you meet a guy who will fuck you as well as my boyfriend just did to me. Have a really great day." And I giggled walking all the way down the hall, joining my gorgeous boyfriend as he ignored his laptop...not for long though. :)


End file.
